Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines Neal vient au FBI avec des ecchymoses. Inquiet Peter décide d'enquêter. Que va-t-il découvrir?


Peter s'inquiétait pour Neal. Depuis plusieurs semaines le consultant venait au FBI avec des ecchymoses et des brûlures aux poignets. L'agent savait que son meilleur ami était en couple mais avait des soupçons et pensait que Neal était dans une relation abusive et ça; Peter ne le supporterait pas. Décidant de tirer cette affaire au clair, l'agent du FBI prit la décision de suivre le consultant et l'espionner quand le jeune homme serait avec sa partenaire.

Neal souffrait. La séance qu'il avait fait le soir de la veille l'avait laissé sur les genoux. Il avait eu peur d'une nouveauté qu'il devait découvrir et avait préféré se protéger. Son amant l'avait détaché, prit dans ses bras, câliné, embrassé et rassuré pendant que le consultant s'excusait d'avoir mit fin à la séance. Son petit ami lui avait chanté une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme.

Peter observait le bar où Neal était rentré. Le consultant était assis à une table près de la fenêtre et parlait avec un homme qui avait prit les poignets du consultant et les massait avec tendresse. L'agent était surpris par la douceur de l'inconnu envers Neal.

Á l'intérieur du bar, Neal laissait ses poignets aux soins de son amant qui les massait avec tendresse et amour.

-Neal, est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Oui Peter, pourquoi?

-J'ai vu que tu semblais souffrir quand tu es rentré.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose.

-Neal...

-Peter?

-Je sais que tes anciens partenaires abusaient de toi mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider à ne plus avoir mal.

-J'essaies mais les réflexes ont la vie dure.

L'agent du FBI voyait l'inconnu parler avec son meilleur ami avec de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse dans les yeux et décida de rentrer dans le bar.

Neal leva les yeux et vit son meilleur ami entrer. Il pâlit inquiétant son amant.

-Neal?

-Peter est là.

-Et? Quel est le problème?

-Il pourrait venir nous voir.

-Tu as peur?

-Oui.

Peter alla s'asseoir près de Neal qui se blottit contre lui ayant confiance en son Dom qui embrassa sa tempe avant de faire signe à l'agent du FBI qui se dirigea vers le couple. Peter s'installa en face du consultant et son amant avant d'engager la conversation.

-Hey Neal, bonsoir monsieur.

-Hey Peter. Laisse-moi te présenter mon compagnon, Peter Blake.

-Enchanté Agent Burke.

-Appelez-moi Peter Mr. Blake.

-Appelez-moi Pete pour éviter d'embrouiller Neal.

-Comment l'avez-vous rencontré?

-Je l'ai rencontré à Central Park où il se disputait avec un certain Mozzie.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Mozzie Neal?

Le consultant regarda son amant qui accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Il voulait que je reprennes ma vie de faussaire et est parti quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais travailler au FBI et Peter m'a consolé après sa trahison.

-Et de fil en aiguilles, nous nous sommes rapprochés et finis ensemble.

-Pardonnez ma question indiscrète mais, est-ce que vous violenté Neal?

-JAMAIS! Je préfère me couper le bras que de le faire souffrir intentionnellement. Pourquoi?

-J'ai remarqué des brûlures et des ecchymoses au niveau de ses poignets depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Quoi? Neal, tu es blessé?

-Ce n'est rien...

-Neal...

-Monsieur?

Peter regardait Neal et Pete et comprit que le consultant était dans le BDSM avec son amant.

-Je vous invite à diner ce soir?

-C'est avec plaisir Peter.

-Vous êtes en voiture?

-Non.

-On y va?

Les trois hommes quittèrent le bar avant de se diriger vers la voiture de l'agent. Pete vit Neal vaciller et le prit par la taille.

-Merci Maître.

-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu souffrais. J'aurais pris soin de toi comme tu le mérite.

-Et si je méritais cette douleur?

-Neal, si il y a bien une personne qui ne mérite pas de souffrir, c'est toi.

-Est-ce que ce soir nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'un peu plus intense?

-Tu en es sûr?

-Oui, j'ai mon mot de sécurité si ça va trop loin.

-D'accord. Mais seulement à la maison.

-Oui Maître.

L'agent du FBI écoutait la conversation entre les deux amants et sourit. Ses soupçons n'avait plus raison d'être. Neal était en sécurité avec Pete qui semblait être malade à l'idée d'abuser volontairement du consultant.


End file.
